Toriko x One Piece
by Fanaticasailormoon
Summary: La historia y los personajes de Toriko pertecen a Mitsutoshi Shimabukuro y los de One Piece pertencen a Eiichiro Oda. 'La historia de One Piece son despues de 2 años despues'


Un dia en una isla extraña se encontraban nuestros queridos personajes. _Pero esto tuvo lugar un dia soleado cualquiera._ Si vemos algo cayendo desde el cielo. Nuestro pirata favorito esta estirado en una rama con hojas. Y de repente algo ha caido al suelo y es una pieza de carne.

**Luffy**: ¿Humm? -huele algo- Uoh...hum ¡huelo a carne! -y huele su comida favorita-

**Luffy** ve desde su lugar que esta esta lloviendo trozos de carne.

**Luffy:** ! ¡Uah!

_El tiempo previsto para hoy, dia despejado con intervalos nubosos ¡ y puntuales precipitaciones carnicas !_

**Luffy: **¡ Tomaaa! ¡Una lluvia de carneee! -alegre por la carne y saltando de la felicidad-

_En esta isla se esconde multitud de alimentos. Es la isla gourmet._

**Luffy:** ¡Allá voy! ¡Atracón de goma goma! -estira la cabeza para cojer los trozos de carne- Glucs -traga la comida – uf, ¡Esta isla es una maravilla! -como esta lleno, sonrie-

Menu de Monkey D. Luffy

Entrante: Carne

Sopa: Carne

Pescado: Carne

Carne: Carne

Plato principal: Carne

Ensalada: Carne

Postre: Carne

Bebida: Carne

**¿?:** ¡Aaaaaaaagh! -se escucha a lo lejos-

**Luffy**: ¿Eh? ¿Que pasa? ¿Hay gente aqui?

En el otro lazo de la isla donde** Luffy **a escuchado el grito. Podemos ver dos personas, una dandose un baño y otro observando algo parecido un cagarro.

**Komatsu: To**...**Toriko**...Ti..¡Tienes que ver esto! -un poco asustado observando el cagarro-

**Toriko**: - de lo mas relajado - ¿Que sucede **Komatsu**? ¿Algún ingrediente interesante?

**Komatsu:** ¡Interesante se queda corto! ¡Es más que eso! ¡Se trata de un alimento híper raro!

**Toriko** se levanta del rio.''Con sus pantalones y eso'' y se va donde esta **Komatsu.**

**Toriko: **¡Uoh! ¡Pero si es...! U...¡Una fruta demoniaca! - mirando el cagarro-

**Komatsu:** Menuda impresión...Solo la habia visto en la serie manga que tú sabes.

**Toriko:** ¿A ver? ¿De que será esta fruta? Suelen ser frutas algo algo ¿No? Tiene forma de cagarro

**Komatsu: **Pues si...¿Qué poder otorgará? Supongo que no se puede saber hasta que la pruebas.

**Toriko**: Oye** Komatsu**... -empieza a babear- ¿A qué crees que sabe...la fruta demoniaca?

**Komatsu**: ¿¡Acaso te has vuelto loco **Toriko**!? - Preocupado- ¡Ni se te ocurra! ¿¡No sabes si te la comes, te cae una maldicion!?

**Toriko**: ¡Pero soy un cazador gourmet! ¡Tengo que averiguar su sabor! A lo mejor sabe a barbacoa o al punto de sal..

**Komatsu**: ¡Pero hombre! ¡Ni que fueran patatas fritas de bolsa!

Alguien ha escuchado la conversion y se acercado donde estan **Komatsu **y **Toriko.**

**¿?:** Yo lo se.

**Komatsu**: ¿¡Eh!?

Y ven a nuestro querido capitan

**Komatsu:** **Lu.**..¿¡**Luffy**!? -mirando a **Luffy-**

**Luffy:** Esa fruta sabe a rayos. Je -sonrie-

**Komatsu:** ¡Pero...! ¿¡Que hace aqui **Luffy,** el pirata!? ¿Es él de verdad?

**Toriko:** ¿¡ Tan mal gusto tiene la fruta demoniaca Luffy!?

**Luffy**: Si – cae donde esta **Toriko **y **Komatsu.**

**Luffy** cae donde estan los 2 y esta un una posicion de hacer de vientre.

**Toriko **y **Komatsu**: ¡Glups!

**Luffy**: ¡Está...! - se queda dormido - ZzZzZzZ -¡asquerosamente mala! -se despierta y hace con la cara que algo que no nos gusta-

**Komatsu:** _Uf. Si que tiene que saber mal... _-pensando.

**Toriko**: _¿Y esa pausa? Se habra quedado roque, seguro -_pensando-

Cae la noche los tres **Toriko**, **Komatsu** y **Luffy** estan haciendo la carne con un fuego que han hecho.

**Luffy:** Vaya que curioso. Así que tú eres cocinero **Toriko**...y **Komatsu** cazador Gourmet. - comiendo carne -

**Komatsu**: ¡No, no, **Luffy,** al revés! ¡Yo soy cocinero!

**Toriko**: Pero oye aunque digas que las frutas demoniacas tienen mal sabor...no es que sean venenosas ¿Verdad?

**Luffy**: Que va, ¿No ves que estoy vivo? Aunque por su culpa no puedo nadar...

**Komatsu**: Toriko tal vez...la fruta demoniaca...¡...sea un alimento de preparacion especial!

**Toriko:** Claro...¡En ese caso...!

**Komatsu:** ¡Tal vez demos con algún modo de preparala para que tenga un gusto delicioso!

**Toriko:** ¡A ver si lo consigues **Komatsu**! Entonces por si podemos celebrarlo con un festín...¡Iré en busca de alimentos!

**Komatsu: **¡Si! ¡Buena idea, **Toriko**!

**Luffy**: Un festin...-comiendo carne-

El dia siguiente con un sol esplendido **Luffy **y **Toriko** van corriendo ha buscar los ingrendientes del festin.

**Toriko:** ¿Eh? ¿Que pasa **Luffy**? ¿Me vas a ayudar a cazar otros ingredientes?

**Luffy:** ¡Si, te acompaño! ¡Por el festin y por **Komatsu!**

**Toriko:** Genial. ¡Pues hagamos una carrera a ver quién trae más comida **Luffy**!

**Luffy**: ¡Vale! ¡Reto aceptado, **Toriko**!

**Toriko ** y **Luffy**: ! -sorprendidos-

De repente aparce un monstruo con tres cabezas que es: _**Dragón fecha entrega (Bestia editorial) Nivel de captura: 1 **__* (1)_

**Luffy**: -Se da cuenta- ¡Mira un monstruo!

**Monstruo:** ¡Gaaaar!

**Toriko**:¡Déjamelos a mí **Luffy**! -Se prepara su ataque– Quindécuple...¡...Golpe del clavo!

**Monstruo**: ¡Corrección! - ecibiendo el daño-

**Luffy:** ¡Uauh, si que eres fuerte! ¡Menudo pedazo de cazador Gourmet!

_**El dragon fecha de entrega**_ esta K.O por** Toriko,** pero de repende algo aparece detras de **Luffy.**

**Luffy:** ¿Hum?

Lo que aparce es un _**cerdo con piel de zorro con piel de tigre (Mamifero) Nivel de captura: Desconocido **__* (2)_

**Monstruo**: ¡Groaaar!

**Luffy:** ¡Bien comida de la rica! -Empieza hacer su ataque- ¡Pistola de propulsión...! ¡...de goma goma!

**Luffy **deja **K.O **al **_erdo con piel de zorro con piel de tigre. _**

**Toriko: **¡Toma ya! ¡Asi se hace Luffy! ¡Continuemos buscando más comida!

**Luffy:** ¡Vamos!

En otro sitio en concreto donde se encuentra **Komatsu **preparando la ''fruta del diablo''.

**Komatsu:** -Corta un trozo de la ''fruta del diablo'' y la prueba- _Solo por probar...ni me lo tragaré...! ¡Gaaah! Casi me da algo, que asco, puaj,puaj, tengo que averiguar su composicion -_pensando-

Regresando con** Toriko **y **Luffy**, ellos estan cogiendo los alimentos: **Toriko** tomates, **Luffy** cerdo. _ El tiempo previsto para hoy. Rachas de algodón de azucar...con intervalos de chocolate. Riesgo de precipitaciones de café con leche por la tarde. _**Luffy** y **Toriko** mira maravillado los algodones de azucar y cuando llueve chocolate, abren la boca para que les caiga y beberselo. Mientras **Komatsu** sigue cocinado el trozo de ''fruta de diablo''

**Komatsu**: ! Si...¡ Ya está! ¡ Ya está preparada chicos!

Aparecen **Luffy** y T**oriko** con **Komatsu,** con mucha cantidad de comida.

**Luffy:** ¡Vivaaa! ¡Festin!

**Toriko**: ¡Bien hecho **Komatsu**!

**Komatsu:** -con cara de espanto- ¡Uaaaah! ¿¡Qué es esto!?

Detras de **Torik**o y **Luffy** hay mucha comida para hacer el festin.

**Toriko**: Ya no sé quién ha cazado más, lo dejaremos en empate, **Luffy.**

**Luffy:** Vale ¡Comamos cuando antes!

**Komatsu**: _Os habeis pasado -_pensando-

Se supone** Luffy** avisado a su tripulacion y **Toriko** a sus amigos para que vengas para el festin.

**Luffy**: ¡Amigos para que sea una fiesta en condiciones...! ¡...he llamado a todos mis compañeros!

Ahora aparecen la banda del sombrero de paja.

**Chopper**: ¡Ya estamos aqui **Luffy**!

**Nami:** Desde luego...otra vez te has largado por tu cuenta.

**Sanji:** ¿Que vas a comerte una fruta demoniaca? ¿Tú estas seguro?

**Zoro**: Espero que haya licores en condiciones.

**Ussop **y **Franky**: ¡Fiestaaaa!

**Brook:** ¡Yo, jo, jo, jooo! ¡No hay festín que se precie sin música!

**Komatsu:** ¡Ahi va! ¡La banda del sombrero de paja al completo!

**Toriko**: Yo tambien he llamado a los mios.

Tambien aparecen los amigos de** Toriko **y **Komatsu.**

**Rin:** ¡Kyaaah! ¡**Toriko**!

**Sunny:** Qué isla más carente de belleza, por favor...

**Coco:** Si es que resulta venenosa yo la habria probado con sumo gusto.

**Zebra**: Yo me como lo que sea, pero rápido.

**Los demas: **¡Los cuatro reyes absolutos!

Alcabo de 1 hora aproximadamente empieza la fiesta, gracias a** Komatsu** y **Sanji** han cocinado todo la comida que habian traido **Luffy **y **Toriko.**

**Toriko** y **Luffy**: -Chocando las jarras- ¡Salud para todooos!

Todos estaban sentando asi en la mesa, a la derecha de la mesa: **Toriko, Rin, Chopper, Coco, Zoro, Franky, Zebra, un animal, Robin, Brook, Nami, Sunny, Ussop, Sanji, Komatsu **y **Luffy. **Despúes de tanto tiempo es hora de probar la ''fruta demoniaca''.

**Toriko: -** Con el plato de la ''fruta demoniaca enfrente - ¡Voy a probarla **Komatsu**!

**Komatsu: **¡Adelante **Toriko**!

Toriko coje el un trocito y todos estan pendientes de **Toriko**. Al final se la come y se lo traga, todos estan impacientes para saber que tal esta.

**Toriko: **E...¡Está buenísima!

**Luffy**: ¿¡En serio!? - Con los ojos desorvitados- ¡Qué caña! ¡Toriko ha pasado a tener el poder de una fruta demoniaca.

**Toriko:** Ya está he dado con el plato principal de mi menú.

**Komatsu: **¿¡Pero qué dices!? ¿¡La fruta demoniaca será tu plato principal!? ¿¡No iba a ser good!?

_Ese dia la fiesta se alargo hasta la mañana siguiente.._Al dia siguiente **Luffy** y su tripulacion se tienen que irse ya.

**Luffy:** Me lo he pasado genial. ¡Esta isla es la caña! ¡Volveremos!

**Nami:** Ni lo sueñes **Luffy.** ¡Aparte de comida no tiene pinta de haber nada de valor!

**Chopper**:¿Solo por eso?

**Sanji: **A mí también me llama mucho la atención esta isla. ¡**Komatsu**! Lo que preparaste ayer estaba muy bueno. ¡Me tienes que pasar la receta!

**Komatsu:** Si, por supuesto...¡Yo también querría pedirte algunos consejos **Sanji**!

Los piratas de paja se van yendo hacia su barco.

**Luffy:** ¡Hasta otra, amigos!

**Toriko**: ¡Nos veremos en la isla!

**Luffy**: ¡Si! -dandose la vuelta- ¡**Toriko**!

**Toriko**: ¿Hum?

**Luffy**: Cuando encuentres eso que llamas God...¡...tienes que invitarme a que lo purebe!

**Toriko**: ¡Cuenta con ello!** Luffy.**..¡Tu hazte con ese one piece...! ¡...y conviértete en el rey de los piratas!

**Luffy:** ¡Si! ¡Claro que lo seré!

Después los amigos de **Toriko** se despiden de la banda de sombrero de paja. _Al día siguiente...después de inspeccionar la fruta demoniaca, la abuela__** Setsu**__ dijo...que se trataba de un excremento ni más no menos._

**Abuela Setsu:** Esto no es más que una boñiga.

**Toriko. **¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Me comí un cagarro!?

Fin

Nota final:

* (1): Una idea de Mitsutoshi Shimabukuro de Tokio

* (2): Una idea de Eiichiro Oda de Tokio


End file.
